Los Tres Cochinitos
by Hikaru-Kibou
Summary: Había una vez tres pequeños cochinitos que se aventuraron al mundo para poder establecer sus hogares. Pero un terrible Lobo del Shinsengumi los espera, digo! un lobo feroz! Bueno R&R!
1. Los Tres Cochinitos Parte 1

En una habitación llena de libreros muy arreglada con algunas pinturas de paisajes en las paredes una joven, con una falda larga color amarillo y una blusa azul, de aspecto angelical saca un libro de uno de los libreros y se sienta en un sillón rojo -cortesía de Eriol Hiragisawa-.  
  
Kibou- Hola a todos!!!!! n_n  
  
Hikaru- Aquí estamos para contarles un cuento!!!  
  
Kibou- Pero antes de que comience a contarles el cuento debo recordarles que ninguno de los personajes de la historia son míos ni de Hikaru-san ni de Lune-san.  
  
Lune- Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Hikaru- Así que por favor no nos demanden ni nada similar. Aunque sí apreciamos sus comentarios y críticas. ^ ^  
  
Lune- Y así comenzamos está historia!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kibou- (abre el libro y aclara su garganta) Había una vez tres pequeños cochinitos que se aventuraron al mundo para poder establecer sus hogares y buscar sus fortunas.  
  
Sanosuke- Yo conozco un buen lugar para jugar a las apuestas. n___n  
  
Kenshin-Ya no voy a tener que lavar más la ropa!! ^ ^x  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Lune- Aoshi!! o.o  
  
Kibou- El primer cochinito no le gustaba trabajar en lo más mínimo.  
  
Sanosuke- Eso es muy cierto!!  
  
Kibou- Así que decidió hacer su casa de paja.  
  
Sanosuke- No sólo es fácil de construir sino que en estas temporadas de calor es muy fresca!! n_n  
  
De la nada aparecen una pila de paja y Sanosuke se construye con eso su casa.  
  
Sanosuke- Justo como la quería!!!! Además no tuve que gastar ni un solo centavo.  
  
Hikaru- Qué tipo!! ¬_¬  
  
Kibou- Al terminar , bailo y canto por el camino mientras se dirigía a donde estaban sus hermanos.  
  
Sanosuke- Quiero ver sus casas y a ver si tienen algo de comer que me puedan dar. n_n  
  
Sanosuke camina por la vereda mientras canta y bebe una botella de sake.  
  
Kibou- El segundo cochinito también se estaba construyendo una casa. No le gustaba trabajar al igual que su hermano, así que decidió construirse una rápida y fácil casa de palitos.  
  
Kenshin- Oro!?? O.Ox Pues que familia!!  
  
Kibou- Pronto la casa estaba terminada. No era una casa muy fuerte, pero al menos el trabajo estaba hecho.  
  
Kenshin- Vaya!! Pues no me quedo mal la casa!! Y como esta hecha con madera en el invierno no voy a pasar frío. n_nx  
  
Kibou- Ahora el segundo cochinito estaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Lo que le gustaba hacer era . . .  
  
Kenshin- Pues me encantaría solamente me recostare un rato bajo un árbol.  
  
Kibou- Bueno, y mientras el segundo cerdito dormía tranquilamente debajo de la sombra de un árbol, el primer cerdito bebía sake y cantaba sentado junto a él.  
  
Sanosuke- (cantando pero un poco borracho) 99 botellas de cerveza en la pared, 99 botellas de cerveza!! Bajo una, la paso alrededor . . . 98 botellas de cerveza en la pared!!! (bebe sake) 98 botellas de cerveza en la pared!! 98 botellas de cerveza!! Bajo una, la paso alrededor . . . 97 botellas de cerveza en la pared!!! (bebe más sake)  
  
Hikaru- ^U^ Sano . . . asi no va lo que tienes que cantar. . .!!  
  
Sano- Ah, no?? U_U  
  
Hikaru- Bueno levanta a Kenshin y váyanse a ver a Aoshi.  
  
Kibou- Hikaru-san, por favor no te metas en la historia!! Bueno entonces el primer cerdito y el segundo cerdito caminaron juntos cantando y bailando por el camino a ver como le estaba yendo a su hermano.  
  
Sanosuke- Te digo que sabe rico!!! Anda bebe, bebe!! n_n  
  
Kenshin- (bebe un poco) Ah!! Si que sabe rico. Pero no deberíamos beber mucha. o.ox  
  
Sanosuke- Si no te va a pasar nada por beber un poco de sake!! n_n  
  
Kibou- El tercer cerdito, era un cochinito sobrio. El también estaba construyendo una casa, pero la suya era de ladrillos.  
  
Aoshi - ¬_¬ Si esta hecha de ladrillos es más resistente. Cualquiera lo sabe. u,u  
  
Hikaru- U_U Que optimista. . .!!  
  
Lune- Aoshi!! O.O  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Kibou- Al tercer cerdito no le importaba el trabajo duro, y quería que su casa fuera fuerte y resistente porque el sabía que cerca de esos bosques habitaba un terrible lobo feroz al que le encantaba atrapar cerditos y comérselos.  
  
Saitou- En realidad no me los como. Solamente les aplico mi justicia.  
  
Hikaru- ^U^ No se que sea peor.  
  
Kibou- n_nu Así el tercer cerdito trabajo arduamente para construir su casa. Ponía con cuidado los ladrillos uno por uno.  
  
Sanosuke- Oye!!! Pero que estas haciendo!!?? Por qué estas haciendo eso?? Ven, ven!! Acompañanos a tomar este sake que esta tan bueno!!!  
  
Kenshin- Tómate un descanso Aoshi y acompáñanos!!  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . . NO!!  
  
Sanosuke- Y porque no???  
  
Aoshi- Debo terminar de construir mi casa. ¬_¬ Además no me gusta el sake.  
  
Sanosuke- Que aguafiesta!!!  
  
Kenshin- Anda!! Ven con nosotros. Ya prepare unas quesadillas!! n_nx  
  
Sanosuke- Quesadillas??? O_o?  
  
Kenshin- Oro?? o.ox Ah! Es que Kibou-dono me enseño como preparar quesadillas!!  
  
Aoshi- ¬.¬ . . .  
  
Kenshin- o.ox ORO???  
  
Aoshi- No los acompañare porque debo terminar mi casa. Ya verán ustedes lo que les va a pasar cuando lleguen los Lobos del Shinsengumi! ¬_¬  
  
Kenshin- OROOO!!?? O.Ox  
  
Sanosuke- No querrás decir el lobo feroz??  
  
Aoshi- Si entendiste para que preguntas!? ¬¬  
  
Sanosuke- Vamonos Kenshin. Vayamos a probar esas quesadillas tuyas.  
  
Kibou- Así los dos cerditos dejaron a su hermano trabajar y partieron hacia el bosque.  
  
Sanosuke- Los lobos del shinsengumi!!! Ja!! Ese Aoshi esta bien zafado!!  
  
Kenshin- Sano, no quieres decir el lobo feroz!?  
  
Sanosuke- A fin de cuentas no nos vamos a encontrar ni con uno ni con los otros!!  
  
Kibou- Despues de comer sus quesadillas Kenshin . . . digo . . . los dos cerditos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Kenshin- Voy a meditar un rato.  
  
Sanosuke- Yo me voy a tomar una siesta!! Estoy bien lleno!! n_n  
  
Kibou- Justo cuando el primer cedito estaba entrando en su casa se apareció un terrible lobo feroz de entre unos arbustos.  
  
Saitou- ¬_¬ . . . (mientras fuma un cigarro)  
  
Sanosuke- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Kibou- Y hasta aquí dejamos el cuento por hoy!! n_n  
  
Hikaru- Que!!?? O_o  
  
Kenshin- Oroo!?? O_ox  
  
Aoshi- -_- . . .  
  
Sanosuke- ¬_¬ Espera un segundo!! Estaba apunto de pelear contra Saitou!!  
  
Saitou- (fuma trankilamente su cigarro) Eso es lo que tu crees.  
  
Sanosuke- Puedo derrotarte!!!! ¬_¬##  
  
Saitou- No, eres demasiado débil. u.u  
  
Sanosuke- (se lanza contra Saitou para golpearlo) Ahora verás!!!!!!!!  
  
Lune- Señores!! Comportense! U.U No queremos problemas!!  
  
Sanosuke- (se detiene) Ah! Solo por esta ves te dejare ir.  
  
Saitou- ¬_¬ Pobre iluso!  
  
Aoshi- -_- . . .  
  
Kenshin- Ororororo!!?? o_Ox?  
  
Hikaru- Mejor vamos a comer todos!! ^U^  
  
Kibou- Eso suena bien!! n_n  
  
Sanosuke- Si, vamos que ya tenia mucha hambre!!  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ . . . continuara!  
  
Kibou- Gracias por leer y no olviden poner sus reviews!! ^^ 


	2. Los Tres Cochinitos Parte 2

Kibou- Hola!!!!!  
  
Hikaru- Aquí estamos de nuevo!!!! Esta es la continuación del cuento de los tres cochinitos!!!  
  
Kibou- Pero antes de que continúe con el cuento debo recordarles que ninguno de los personajes de la historia son nuestros. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Hikaru- Así que por favor no nos demanden ni nada similar. Apreciamos todo tipo de comentarios y críticas. ^ ^  
  
Lune- Bueno, bueno. Dicho eso que continúe el cuento, Kibou.  
  
Hikaru- Otra ves tu aquí!!??? ¬_¬  
  
Lune- Yo siempre!! ¬_¬  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kibou- Justo cuando el primer cedito estaba entrando en su casa se apareció un terrible lobo feroz de entre unos arbustos.  
  
Saitou- ¬_¬ . . . (mientras fuma un cigarro)  
  
Sanosuke- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Saitou- Qué rayos esta haciendo un inútil como tu aquí!!?? ¬_¬  
  
Sanosuke- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar!!! ¬¬#  
  
Saitou- Pues yo tengo unas ordenes de quitar a los intrusos de estas tierras.  
  
Sanosuke- Intrusos!!?? Pues el único intruso eres tu!! Esta es mi casa!!!! (señala su casa)  
  
Saitou- Eso?? ¬_¬ . . . En todo caso, tengo ordenes de quitarte de aquí!! u_u Estas invadiendo propiedad del gobierno.  
  
Sanosuke- Ah, sí!!?? Y que se supone que vas a hacer!?  
  
Saitou- Soplaré y soplaré y tu casa derribaré!!  
  
Sanosuke- Bromeas!?? ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Saitou- Yo nunca. (apaga su cigarro)  
  
Sanosuke comienza a atacar a Saitou y este se defiende sin problema de todos los golpes de Sanosuke. Sanosuke intenta usar el Futae no Kiwami contra Saitou pero este lo esquiva y golpea a Sanosuke con su espada. Sanosuke sale volando contra su casa que cae junto con él.  
  
Kibou- Así que el terrible lobo feroz, sopló y sopló y la casa derribó. n_n  
  
Hikaru- Aunque no sopló literalmente.  
  
Sanosuke- (se levanta indignado) Mi casa!!! Como pudiste destruir mi casa!!! Me las vas a pagar!!! ¬¬##  
  
Saitou- Ya cumplí con mi misión. Ahora tengo entendido que hay otros intrusos así que también me encargaré de ellos! (se va caminando)  
  
Sanosuke- Debo prevenirle a Kenshin.  
  
Kibou- El segundo cochinito corrió y corrió hasta llegar a casa de su hermano para resguardarse del lobo feroz.  
  
Sanosuke- KENSHIN!!!!!!!!! (llega corriendo y entra en la casa)  
  
Kenshin- (se despierta) Oroo!?? O.ox  
  
Sanosuke- (recobra su aliento) Es . . . Saitou . . . el . . . lobo . . . feroz!!  
  
Kenshin- Hajime Saitou!? (pone cara seria)  
  
Sanosuke- Viene para acá y dice que va a destruir tu casa y la de Aoshi!!  
  
Kibou- Antes que se dieran cuenta el lobo feroz había llegado hasta la casa del segundo cerdito.  
  
Saitou- Pequeños cerditos. Pequeños cerditos. Puedo pasar?  
  
Sanosuke- No!! No hay nadie en casa!!  
  
Kenshin- Oro!?  
  
Saitou- ¬_¬ No eres un cochinito muy brillante, verdad??  
  
Sanosuke-(apunto de salir de la casa) Le voy a dar una . . .!!! ¬¬#  
  
Saitou- Entonces soplaré y soplaré y su casa derribaré!!  
  
Kenshin- Tanquilo Sanosuke. (sale de la casa) Yo me encargo del lobo feroz!!  
  
Saitou- (mira a Kenshin) Battousai . . . ¬_¬  
  
Kenshin- Saitou . . . ¬_¬x  
  
Sanosuke- (mira desde la puerta de la casa) Vaya!! Esto se va a poner interesante  
  
Kenshin camina hacia Saitou y ambos ponen sus manos listos para desenfundar y comenzar a pelear. Pero solo se lanzan miradas furiosas sin moverse.  
  
Sanosuke- (sale de la casa) Cuanta tension!! (los mira fijamente)  
  
Kenshin saca una varita y ataca a Saitou. Saitou también saca una varita y ataca a Kenshin. Las varitas chocan varias veces conforme se atacan. Kenshin ríe mientras ataca a Saitou quien fuma tranquilamente un cigarro y se defiende sujetando su varita sin hacer mayor esfuerzo.  
  
Sanosuke- (cae al suelo) Qué clase de pelea es ésta!!?? ^U^  
  
Kenshin- Esto es muy divertido!! ^^x Me recuerda cuando jugaba con aquellos niños.  
  
Saitou- Bueno battousai, creo que la pelea deberá acabar muy pronto. (mira su reloj) ¬_¬ Tengo que ir ha encargarme de otro sujeto.  
  
Kenshin- Vas a tirar mi casa!!?? O.ox  
  
Saitou- Es mi deber, además estás invadiendo territorio del gobierno. ¬_¬  
  
Kenshin- Pero es mi casa!!!! O.Ox  
  
Saitou- Pero estás en territorio del gobierno!  
  
Sanosuke- No trates de racionar con el!!! ¬¬# Solo atácalo con tu espada!!!  
  
Kenshin- (levanta la varita) O.ox!!?  
  
Sanosuke- NO!!! Con tu OTRA espada!!! ¬¬##  
  
Saitou- Oye tu no te metas inutil!! ¬¬  
  
Saitou le avienta su varita a Sanosuke quien la esquiva. La varita golpea la casa de Kenshin haciendo que se desmorone toda. Sanosuke solo mira atónito las varitas de madera sobre el suelo.  
  
Kibou- Así que el lobo feroz sopló y sopló y la casa derribó!! n_n  
  
Kenshin- O.Ox!! MI CASA!!!!!!!!  
  
Saitou- Vaya! (apaga su cigarro) Fue más fácil de lo que imagine.  
  
Sanosuke- Como es posible!!!?? Fue solo una varita!!! o.o  
  
Kenshin- MI CASAAA!!!!!!!! TT_TTx (mira las varitas en el suelo)  
  
Saitou- Bueno . . . -_- voy a ver al otro intruso. Tiro su casa y después me encargare de que no vuelvan a construir sus casas en territorio del gobierno. (se va caminando)  
  
Sanosuke- RAYOS!! (mira a Kenshin) Kenshin!! Hay que avisarle a Aoshi del lobo feroz!! Vamos!!  
  
Kibou- Los dos coshinitos huyeron rapidamente a la casa del tercer cerdito antes de que el lobo feroz llegara.  
  
Sanosuke- (se detiene frente a la casa) Aoshi!!!! Aoshi!!!!  
  
Aoshi- (abre la puerta de su casa) Por qué tanto escándalo!? ¬_¬  
  
Kenshin- Saitou ... digo ... el lobo feroz derribó nuestras casas.  
  
Aoshi- No les dije!? ¬_¬  
  
Sanosuke- El punto es que viene hacia acá y piensa destruir tu casa, que por cierto te quedo muy bonita, y nos quitara de estas tierras porque dice que son propiedad del gobierno.  
  
Aoshi- . . .Ya veo . . . ¬_¬ en ese caso tendremos que encargarnos de el.  
  
Kenshin- Podemos entrar a tu casa!?  
  
Aoshi- Pasen (entra a la casa) Pero cierran la puerta después de entrar.  
  
Kibou- Los tres cochinitos esperaron dentro de la casa de ladrillos del tercer cerdito hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta.  
  
Saitou- Pequeños cerditos. Pequeños cerditos. Puedo pasar?  
  
Aoshi- Diga la contraseña . . . ¬_¬  
  
Saitou- Contraseña!?? . . . Nadie me dijo de una contraseña ¡?  
  
Aoshi- Pues ese no es mi problema! ¬_¬  
  
Saitou- (mientras saca un cigarrillo) -_- . . . que gente tan molesta!  
  
Sanosuke- Vaya Aoshi!! Eres muy listo!! n_n  
  
Kenshin- Además de que la casa te quedó muy bien!! (sentado en un sillón tomando té) ^^x  
  
Saitou- Pues no me importa la contraseña!!! ¬_¬ Aunque debe de ser algo como Oniwabanshu ...  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Saitou- Entonces soplaré y soplaré y su casa derribaré!!!!  
  
Aoshi abre la puerta de la casa y sale con Saitou. Se para frente a Saitou mientras sujeta en su mano sus kodachis aun enfundadas.  
  
Saitou- Quieres pelear!? ¬_¬ (apaga su cigarro)  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Sanosuke- (sale de la casa) Van a pelear!!! O.o  
  
Kenshin- (también sale de la casa) Orooo!?? O.Ox  
  
Hikaru- Hajime Saitou!!! Tienes una llamada!!! Es tu esposa!!  
  
Saitou- Voy enseguida!! (sale del escenario y va a contestar el teléfono) Si? . . .aja . . . ya veo . . . (pausa) . . . mmm . . . entiendo . . .!! (pausa) De acuerdo! Voy para allá!! (cuelga)  
  
Hikaru- Qué sucede Saitou!?  
  
Saitou- Debo irme a casa . . . por razones personales.  
  
Kibou- Y entonces el lobo feroz sopló y sopló! Y sopló y sopló! Pero no pudo derribar la casa de ladrillos.  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Saitou- Con su permiso (se va del estudio)  
  
Hikaru- Suerte con la esposa!!! n_n Que tipo tan agradable ese Saitou . . .!!  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Kibou- De modo que el lobo feroz huyó muy lejos de ahí y nunca se volvió a saber de él!!  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Sanosuke- Qué!!?? Oo!?  
  
Kenshin- Ororooo!!?? OOx!!?  
  
Kibou- Y así los tres cochinitos vivieron felices y tranquilos para siempre!!! n_n El fin!!!  
  
Hikaru- Hasta que Kaoru, Megumi, Misao y un Yahiko indigando porque lo abandonaron llegaron por ellos y los obligaron a volver a sus casas!! n_n  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . . Supongo que era inevitable . . .  
  
Sanosuke- Qué!!?? Como!!?? Oo!? Tengo que pagar mi deuda del Akabeko!!??  
  
Kenshin- OOx!!? Otra ves a lavar ropa!!??  
  
Kibou- n_nU Este . . . la historia ya termino!!  
  
Hikaru- Bueno y ahora que!?  
  
Lune- n_n Señor Aoshi no le gustaría salir conmigo a pasear un rato!!??  
  
Kenshin- OROOOOOO!!!??? O.Ox  
  
Aoshi- U-_-  
  
Hikaru- Oh Kami-sama dame fuerza . . . U-_-  
  
Sanosuke- Si vamos a salir a comer!!! Me muero de hambre!!! n___n  
  
Kibou- Bueno!!! Hasta la próxima!! Gracias por vernos!!!  
  
Hikaru- Está es solo una parte de los cuentos que pueden encontrar en Cuentos de Mamá Ganso AnImE sTyLe!!! Una serie de cuentos nuestros que pueden encontrar en la sección de Anime Crossovers!! n_n (o solo haciendo click en mi nombre)  
  
Kibou- No olviden poner sus reviews!! ^^  
  
Sanosuke- Y no olviden donar dinero a la Asociación de Recaudación de Dinero por un Sanosuke Feliz!! n_n Pueden depositar su dinero en la cuenta Bancomer 7266753 o bien marcar al numero 5555 - SANOSUKE (7266753)Y cualquiera de nuestras operadoras le atenderá!!  
  
Lune- Vete a otro lado a hacer eso!!! ¬_¬# 


End file.
